


Lovelines

by xForEverythingElse (PrimaryScavQueen)



Series: Soul Bound [2]
Category: Grimm
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Smut with Humor, Soulmates, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimaryScavQueen/pseuds/xForEverythingElse
Summary: A quiet night in never stays that way, as Adalind, Nick, and Meisner discover...





	Lovelines

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, ect, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: Unbeta-ed so please forgive any mistakes. There's going to be one more part to this series and I promise a happy ever after for these three!

 

 

 

Adalind kneels on a towel between Nick’s open thighs as she sets a bottle of lube against his knee. With a smile, she coats the butt plug in her right hand generously with the cool lubricant. His cock is hard as he watches her with sharp eyes, his shaft curving up towards his belly button. Pre-come already beads at his tip and it makes her want to squirm to relieve some of the tension that was building between her own thighs. She loves seeing him so turned on; it was a magic all in its own. 

 

“Ready?” She asks, her eyes seeking his eyes.

 

The look she found there makes a shiver run down her spine.

 

“God, yes.” He groans.

 

She brings the toy between his ass cheeks and presses it against his hole. Nick’s cock flexes and the pre-come drips from the wide flare of his tip and onto his well-defined abs.  A rush of desire courses through her, soaks her panties. She squirms again as she pushes it in a little further, past the tight ring of muscle. 

 

Nick’s hands fist into the sheets, gripping tight. “Fuck, keep going.” He tells her, a desperate edge to his voice.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” She murmurs, “This is just a little bigger than Meisner at its widest. I want you to enjoy what we have planned.” 

 

His only answer is a moan. The corners of her mouth quirk up and she pushes it in deeper, about half way so the thick girth stretches him enough to give him a preview of what it would be like when Meisner fucks him. Nick’s chest rises a little faster, his breaths coming in harsh pants. 

 

“You okay?” Adalind strokes the supple skin of his hip with her free hand.

 

“Mmhm.” He hums deep in his throat, “Keep going.” 

 

She does, following the cues of his body, his face until the toy was nestled all the way inside his ass, hilted to the flared end. Satisfaction ran through her, mixed with desire, sending sparks singing through her body. Rising from the bed, she wipes her hand with a baby wipe and strips off her bra and panties and rejoins him on the bed. With a wicked grin, she moves up to the headboard, kneeling beside his head. Nick tilts his head, brushes a kiss to the side of her knee, flashing her a grin with a teasing glint to his bright blue eyes.

 

“Can I help you?” He drawls.

 

“Eat me?” She asks, unable to keep the need from making her words tremble.

 

Nick’s blue eyes darken with lust, a sight that never gets old. “Get over here.” 

 

Adalind straddles his face, her hands gripping the hard wood of the headboard to give her something to keep her steady, keep her from floating away. His breath teases her sensitive skin, brushing over her clit, her pussy.

 

“Nick!” She whines.

 

His hands came up and grab her hips, holding her still. Then she feels his tongue on her clit. The touch is electric, jolting her spine like a live wire. He laps at her pussy, sucks her clit until her thighs shake, on the verge of collapse. The ever present scruff that shadow his dimpled chin and model perfect jaw chafe against her skin, adding a wonderful burn that make her even more sensitive to the gentle touch of his tongue. 

 

She’s so wound up that it doesn’t take much more of his teasing for her to come all over his face. Adalind settles back onto his chest with a breathy chuckle. She reaches for the tissues on the side table and wipes his face.

 

“Sorry.” She wasn’t actually sorry but feels like she should apologize for making such a mess.

 

A little shriek bursts her lips when Nick moves suddenly, his body exploding forward from absolute stillness without warning. Her heart beats wildly against her ribs as Nick pins her to the mattress. He studies her for a moment before his mouth descends, crashing onto hers with hunger. Adalind relaxes under the touch of his lips; his kisses light her body like a fuse.

 

“Don’t apologize.” His lips travel south, teasing along her collarbone, “I love when you come all over me.”

 

“You’re so dirty.” She moans low as his mouth found her nipple, “Drives me crazy. Love your dirty mouth.”

 

He hums in agreement but doesn’t answer beyond that and she doesn’t mind. His mouth moves again, finding all her sensitive spots, leaving her burning. Her walls tighten around nothing, leaving an ache that drew a whine from her. But she and Meisner made plans and she plans to keep them.

 

The alarm system alerts them to movement outside, the shrill noise interrupting. Nick rises with a little groan, sliding his boxers on as he heads down the steps to the main floor.

 

“It’s Meisner.” He calls to her, then after a pause, “What the hell is he carrying?”

 

Adalind rolls out of bed and pads over to join him. The cool air make goosebumps rise across her body but she has no plans to put clothes back on tonight. By the time she gets there, the camera picks up Meisner in the garage downstairs. Their lover is dragging something with him and she grins at the sight.

 

“It’s a gift.” She brushes a kiss to Nick’s cheek as the hum of the elevator fills the loft.

 

Nick eyes her for a moment. “What did you two do?”

 

“Nothing!” She shrugged, “He wanted to do something for us. I didn’t want to be rude and say no.”

 

The elevator opens to reveal Meisner, with a king size box spring leaning against his shoulder. “Special delivery.” He declares, his smile taking the dry edge out of his tone.

 

“What’s this?” Nick is already moving, heading over to help pull the monstrosity inside.

 

“We needed a bigger bed.” Meisner replies as they navigate it rest against the island, “I have more than enough money thanks to HW so I bought us one.”

 

We. Us. The words warm Adalind; she is still working to wrap her mind around what her heart already knows. She is loved. By Nick and Meisner. They are hers; she is theirs. It’s still unfamiliar to her, though. Going from a lifetime of being treated as a burden, then as a pawn. Then to have not just one man but two that want nothing from her but her…

 

She’s unworthy, truly. But she hopes that one day she will be; will spend the rest of her life trying to be.

 

Meisner draws her from her thoughts as he steps in front of her and draws her in. As if he could feel the tremulousness of her thoughts, he gives her a kiss that makes them melt away. The feeling of his clothes against her naked skin is far more arousing than she expected. The materials scrape, scratch, rub at her, contrasted by the warmth of his hand cupping her ass as he hauls her up off her feet, pressing her to his chest.

 

When they break apart, she smiles. “Hey.”

 

“Bonjour.” He murmurs, nuzzling his nose into the hairline next to her temple.

 

He continues to murmurs little affections in French as he sets her down. They were sweet things that leave her wanting to blush. As backward as it is, those words make her more self conscious than Nick’s dirty ones. She understands those, they’re simple and explicit. Loving assurances? Not so much.

 

Meisner heads back down to get the mattress and Nick pulls on a t-shirt and goes to help. A few minutes later, the bed is leaning against the frame and Meisner brandishes a bag in her direction. She takes it and peers inside, finding freshly laundered bedding and a mattress protector, per her instructions. She sets the bag on the table and eyes the bed.

 

“Is it bad I want to break it in now?” She asks, “Just set it up right here and fuck with abandon?”

 

“Sounds perfect to me.” Nick replies, his tone appreciative.

 

“We do have all night.” Meisner gives them one of his rare smiles. Though, they’re not so rare around them anymore.

 

Nick and Meisner push the table closer toward the metal stair case and move the box spring to the floor then settle the mattress on top of it. The three of them put on the mattress protector and fitted sheets. The rest of the bedding won’t be needed until much later; Adalind leaves it in the plastic bag. She stands back and admires their bed. There’s so much space she doesn’t know what to do.

 

Luckily, as she discovers, she doesn’t need to. Meisner pulls her back against his chest. She can feel his heart beating against her spine and its echoed in hers. His hand slides up the valley between her breasts, deliberately avoiding them. Her body arches on its own, wanting him to touch her.

 

“Get on your back, spread your legs.” His words are rough, spoken in French once more, “I want to see you.”

 

Adalind moves, sinking down onto the mattress slowly. Each movement of her body is deliberate, designed to drive Meisner, drive Nick crazy. With a smile, she stretches out onto her back, and opens her legs. She’s rewarded with their eyes riveted to her. Without a word, Meisner strips, tossing his clothes haphazardly across the room. He’s broad and so very muscular. The tattoos on his skin stand out against his pale skin and she can feel that they’re not normal even with the space between them. She didn’t notice the soft charge the first time, back in Vienna. When he got shirtless to protect her. Things were high stress and crazy at the time.

 

But the first time the three of them were together, she felt the magic that buzzed along the thick inked lines and symbols. It didn’t feel like any magic she knew. It felt different, tasted older on her tongue. She wonders if he can even feel it, if he even knows that it was imprinted in his skin.

 

All thoughts of magic vanish when Meisner drops to his knees and positions those big shoulders between her legs. His mouth finds her clit and gives it a flick with his tongue. Adalind lets out a soft gasp and her hips buck off the bed.

 

“Uh-uh.” He grabs her hips and holds them down, holds them still before he traces his tongue lower. He slides it over her entrance in a light tease before he pushes it inside of her.

 

Words fail her and she cries out so loud her throat goes hoarse, thankful for their lack of neighbors. The man is talented with his tongue and knows just the right places to hit to drive her crazy. Her eyes search out Nick and find him watching quietly. His eyes are intense and shit, it’s so hot. He’s watching Meisner eat her pussy and he looks so smug while it happens. Meisner slides two fingers inside of her easily, she’s so wet, but his fingers are wide and stretch her that cause just the right amount of burn. He curls them, hitting her g-spot over and over while he sucks her clit until she comes hard, her world going white for a moment.

 

When her eyes focus again, Meisner is grinning down at her. “Welcome back.”

 

She lets out a shaky, breathless laugh. “Fuck.”

 

“We’ve only just begun.” His hand strokes her hip, calloused fingers scratching gently.

 

“Thank the Gods.” She murmurs and squeals when Nick joins them, pulling her into another spot on the mattress.

 

“Had to get out of the wet spot.” He teases, “So, you two planned something?”

 

“Mm.” Meisner pulls Nick to him, their mouth crashing together in a deep kiss.

 

Adalind’s heart jumps, her body heats. Her pussy clenches when she sees a hint of tongue. They’re so hot together and together they’ll all burn brightly. Needs twists inside of her, sharp and achy. A noise leaves her throat before she even realized she had made it. It echoes the desire coiling tight inside. Nick and Meisner slowly pull apart and reach for her. Their kisses in turn are languid, teasing. She’s going to burn up and beg for them to do it again and again. 

“Get on your back.” Meisner words vibrate along the base of her throat.

She lays back, her body throbbing. Arousal, anticipation swirl in her chest, her veins. Meisner gets off the mattress and disappears into the bedroom. He returns with a towel, lube, and condoms. Depositing the items on the bed, his hand finds Nick’s cock, pumping it slowly. Nick moans, swearing quietly.

“While you fuck Adalind, I’m going to fuck you.” Meisner gives him a few more lazy strokes, “Sound good?”

“Incredible.” Nick hisses as Meisner releases his shaft.

Adalind is more than ready, the emptiness inside of her needing to be filled. Nick strips off the shirt and boxers and sheaths himself with a condom and moves between her thighs. He grins down at her before he slides into her at the same time his mouth finds hers. His cock is big and stretches her, drawing a soft moan from her lips. 

“Beautiful.” Meisner mutters, his accent making the word sound thick.

Then he moves behind Nick. Adalind feels Nick tremble, his eyes drifting shut. His body lowers down onto hers before Meisner slowly works the toy from his ass. Inside her, his cock throbs. Her eyes close for just a moment; she wants to watch his face as Meisner enters him. Her hands find his hips, digging into the muscles there as he pants, his breath puffing against her throat.

Meisner looms above them and her eyes lock on his. His blue irises burn bright, his expression so serious. The somberness melts as his hips surge slowly forward, something like bliss relaxing his features. Nick moans, his cock throbbing again when Meisner finally stops.

“You okay?” He asks Nick.

“Perfect. Holy shit.” Nick grits out.

It takes them a few minutes to find their rhythm. But once they do? Oh _Gods_. Nick is working himself between them, surging forward to bury his cock in her pussy, hitting her g-spot over and over as he rolls his hips back to impale himself onto Meisner’s cock. Nick’s face is contorted into something so beautiful, her breath catches. Meisner’s hand covers hers where it rests on Nick’s hip and she entwines her fingers. Nick’s mouth finds hers in a deep kiss. Time falls away and there’s nothing but them, nothing but pleasure.

She’s close and knows the orgasm is going to be intense, slow. One that will leave her boneless in its wake. Her walls grip Nick’s cock, making him moan. Sweat beads his hairline, caught in the hair on his chest. Her hand slips between them, finding her clit. She works it in slow circles until her toes curl. With a small ragged breath, her fingers speed up, moving them faster and faster until she comes around Nick’s cock. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Nick groans, “Adalind!”

She can feel him come, the throbbing more intense, adding to her pleasure. She shivers and sighs. Nick collapses onto her, his cries wordless. Meisner continues to fuck him while Nick trembles above her. She peers up at Meisner through the ends of Nick’s hair. Sweat drips down Meisner’s chest, trailing down his well defined abdomen. 

“He looks so good fucking you.” She murmurs to Nick, her free hand stroking along his spine, down to his ass, digging her nails in drawing a gasp from him, “So beautiful. How does he feel inside of you?”

“So good.” Nick groans, “So big. Oh God— _fuck_!”

Meisner’s hips still, pressed against Nick’s ass. He makes a quiet noise that could almost be a purr, the way it resonates in his chest. Adalind’s heart pounds against her ribs as she comes down. Then she hears a noise. She can’t quite place it but it’s not Nick and it’s not Meisner. Her eyes drift to the right and the afterglow promptly shatters.

The door to the elevator is open and Trubel and Eve are standing there. As are Monroe and Rosalee. And Hank and Wu. All their friends. Standing there. While they’re… _No, no, no, no, no. No._

Trubel’s eyes are wide and her mouth is hanging open. Eve…well, Eve’s expressionless as always but it’s almost verging on stony now. Monroe is holding Kelly’s car seat, thankfully flipped around and facing the wall instead of them. He looks like he’s trying not to laugh. As does Rosalee to a lesser degree. Her smile is more impish. Hank looks like he needs a drink and Wu…well,  Wu’s covering his eyes.

“Oh. Oh fuck.” Adalind breathes and Nick and Meisner follow her gaze.

“Uh.” Nick sounds panicked.

“Can you all step back on the elevator and give us a moment.” Meisner’s voice is normal. How, Adalind wishes she knew. 

“We’ll give you a few.” Rosalee chirps with a grin and slowly pulls the door down

When their audience is hidden behind the door, Adalind fights the urge to laugh. If she does, she’s never going to stop.  Meisner moves first, pulling out of Nick, and heads into the bathroom. As the water starts up in the sink, Nick groans into her neck.

“You okay?” She asks.

“Nooooo.” 

She can’t help but smirk, the vibrations of his voice tickling along her skin. “Well, at least they all know now.”

Nick lifts his head. “That’s not how I wanted them to find out!”

They untangle themselves and join Meisner in the bathroom to clean up. Adalind can’t stop glancing at Nick, his expression is about as scarred as Trubel’s had been. Which made sense, given the fact they share a family tree. She wants to be sympathetic. Truly. But the laughter that has been building up pushes up her throat. Nick shoots her a half-hearted glare as she dissolves into a laughing fit.

“This isn’t funny!” 

“I know!” She howls, “But I can’t stop!”

Nick throws a dry wash cloth at her and walks out of the bathroom, swearing colorfully. Meisner grins at her, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

“You look so beautiful when you laugh.” He murmurs before he ducks out to leave her to clean up, shutting the door behind him.

By the time she’s finally done laughing, her abs hurt. She cleans up quickly, pulling on her bathrobe before stepping out. Not like they hadn’t seen just about everything already. Nick and Meisner had moved the bed, it now leans against the dresser up in the bedroom. Nick is in the kitchen, fully dressed, a bottle of liquor in front of him and two shot glasses poured.  She settles onto one of the bar stools on the other side of the counter.

Meisner, wearing only his jeans, opens the elevator and Adalind nearly started laughing again. Trubel was sitting on the floor, staring at the wooden planks in abject horror. Poor Trubel; even though her main response had been to laugh, Adalind does feel bad for her. Everyone else seemed to be okay. Eve nudges the lump of a Grimm with her foot until she stands up and walks inside. 

“What are you doing here?” Meisner demands, his expression annoyed.

“A few reasons.” Eve steps into the loft, “Trubel and I got a lead and we need you in on it. You didn’t answer your phone.”

“It’s my night off.” Meisner crosses his arms across his chest.

“You don’t get nights off.” Eve replies simply with a shrug.

Seeing the Monroe-Calverts evaporates Adalind’s humor, worry quickly taking its place. “Is everything okay with Kelly?” She asks, moving to examine her son as they come inside. He’s sleeping, looking content. Though he’s dress in what looks to be a makeshift toga that’s been made from a kitchen towel. 

“He’s fine!” Rosalee assures her instantly, with a gentle hand on her shoulder, “He just had a poo explosion—“

“Twice.” Monroe adds with a shudder.

“And went through his back up clothes” Rosalee continues smoothly, “We just came by to get another set. We didn’t know you three would be here.” Her smile is apologetic.

“Oh. No problem. I’ll find you a few more sets.” Adalind fights the urge to take Kelly out and hold him. The old adage never wake a sleeping baby is not just an old saying but a golden rule; something she’s learned with him.

“And you two?” Nick fixes Hank and Wu with an unamused look before he drains his shot.

“You didn’t answer your phone. We wanted to see if you were up for joining us at the bar. We all ended up here at the same time so we rode up together.” Hank shrugs, “Didn’t realize you were booked.”

“Double booked is more like it.” Wu drawls.

“Drew!” Rosalee groans and smacks him in the shoulder.

Trubel wordlessly grabs the shot of booze and knocks it back, tapping the empty glass on the counter til Nick pours her another.

“Are you going to be able to look at me in the face again?” Nick asks her.

“Not yet. Haven’t had enough booze to erase the image of my cousin and my best friend out of my head.” She stares at the counter, her face pinched in misery.

“We’re cousins?” Nick’s voice sounds surprised.

Trubel’s head whipped up, her face contorted in disbelief. “Are you an idiot?”

Nick grinned. “Got you to look at me.” 

“You’re an ass.”  Trubel’s expression cracks and she laughs, then punches him in the shoulder, “Asshole.”

“Um. Ow.” Nick rubs shoulder, “Did you have to use Grimm strength on me?”

“Yes.”

“I’m your best friend?” Meisner looks at her curiously.

“Well, yeah.” She gives him a half smile.

“ _Gleich_.” He returns the smile.

_Same_ ; he had said it in German. It’s kind of adorable. Adalind can’t keep the smile off her face. 

“How long has this been going on?” Monroe sets Kelly’s car seat over on the table and leans against it.

“A few weeks.” Adalind answers.

“So it’s not just a one time, wild sex kind of thing?” Wu’s eyebrows lift.

Nick shakes his head, looking like he wants to punch the other man just a little. “No, it’s something deeper.”

Wu opens his mouth but Trubel silences him with a sharp look and a raised finger. “Don’t even think about saying whatever it is you’re thinking of.”

His hands come to his hips and he sighs. “Spoil sport.” 

Meisner moves to join Nick in the kitchen. Adalind glances to them before she looks to the wesen among them. “Have you heard of being soul bound?”

Monroe shakes his head. Rosalee’s eyebrows furrow. “I read it once somewhere…something like soul mates, right?”

“Something like that.” Adalind tilts her head back and forth, trying to find the right words that won’t make it sound…cheesy.

Eve steps forward, still emotionless. “Your hearts are bound.”

“Yes.” Adalind murmurs.

Monroe and Rosalee move forward, stalking closer. They both woge, their human faces ripple just slightly until their wesen side is revealed. They tilt their heads, quiet for a few minutes. Rosalee woges back first, her eyes wide. 

“Wow.” She breathes.

“What?” Hank asks.

Monroe drops the woge, returning back to his human face. “Their hearts are literally beating in unison.”

“Whoa.” Trubel says softly, “Can you, like, read each other’s mind or anything?”

“Nothing like that.” Nick answers, “We can feel each other’s emotions sometimes.” 

“So you’re all together now? Just like that?” Hank asks, sounding skeptic. Which isn’t surprising coming from him, given his history with relationships.

“Some parts are easier to navigate.” Nick replies with a small shrug.

“Like who’s the meat in the sexy time sandwich?” Wu piped up.

“You are officially banned from speaking tonight.” Trubel declares and straightens her back, pulling a machete from a hidden sheath along her spine, “And if you even say a word, what I do to you will be justifiable homicide. Clear?”

Wu gives her a smile and thumbs up.

The Grimm slides the blade back and sighs, shaking her head. Her eyes moving to Meisner. “Get dress, dude. We gotta go. Wasted enough time already.”

Meisner sighs deeply, swearing under his breath in at least three different languages that Adalind can understand. He stalks off to the bedroom and returns pulling a shirt over his head. He moves in front of her and kisses her deeply. She doesn’t want the kiss to break and sighs sadly as it does. Then he moves to Nick and kisses him the same way.

“I’ll be back.” Meisner promises.

“Be safe.” Adalind murmurs.

“All of you, be safe.” Nick adds. 

Adalind slides off the stool. “I’ll get you some outfits.” She tells the Monroe and Rosalee before she heads up to the bassinet where she’s stored some of Kelly’s clothes earlier. She grabs some extra diapers and washcloths for good measure.

After passing them off, Rosalee hugs her good bye. “I’m happy for you three.” She murmurs into her hair.

Adalind’s heart twists; Rosalee is the friend she never knew she needed so badly. “Thank you.”

“Enjoy the rest of your night.” Rosalee sing-songs as she heads to the elevator.

“Let’s give them their alone time.” Monroe grabs Hank and Wu’s arms and drags them with them. 

With that, the elevator door is shut and hums to life as it descends. Adalind looks to Nick and he extends his hand to her. Placing her hand in his, he pulls her to him, resting his chin on top of her head.

“Now what?” She mutters.

“Shower?” Nick suggests.

“Lead the way.” She replies with a smile.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
